Monitoring of bidirectional traffic flows in data networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication networks, requires extremely high levels of processing performance. To provide this high-level performance, it has previously been proposed to use multicore/multithread processors in network monitoring systems.
In this context, there is a need for solutions to configure multicore processors to perform packet processing at flow level in bidirectional traffic flows.